


Kotek

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Tydzień Supernatural [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alfa Dean, Anniversary, Cat, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pie, Shooting, Tydzień Supernatural, Tydzień Supernatural 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: Dean ma problem z kotkiem.





	Kotek

-Wstawaj! Dziś wielki dzień!

\- Co się stało? - Cas nie zdążył dobrze otworzyć oczu, kiedy wylądował na nim łowca, pozbawiając go tchu. - aaaah. Dean! Złaź!

\- Jak mogłeś zapomnieć?!

\- O czym? - odpowiedział lekko zbity z tropu.

\- Poznaliśmy się równo 5 lat temu! - Dean zrobił nadąsaną minę.

\- Masz na myśli tę noc kiedy wypaliłem oczy twojej znajomej?

\- Taaa... to nie było przyjemne.

\- Gapiła się na twój tyłek.

\- Ok. Wystarczy. Wstawaj marudo.

\- Jeszcze 5 minut...

\- Naprawdę jesteś nieznośny odkąd jesteś człowiekiem.

\- Więc pomyśl co ja z Tobą mam.

\- Niebo na ziemi Kochanie. Niebo na ziemi. - Dean puścił do niego oczko. - A teraz wstawaj.

\- Dokąd idziemy? - Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wychodzić z ciepłego łóżka, zwłaszcza teraz kiedy miał w nim tak wspaniałe towarzystwo. - Może jednak zostaniemy tutaj? - Objął łowcę za szyję i przyciągnął do siebie. - Możemy robić tu tyle różnych ciekawych rzeczy.

\- Mowy nie ma! - Winchester mimo dłoni bezlitośnie zaciskających się na jego pośladkach zdołał się z nich wyplątać i wstać. - Masz 5 minut, albo jadę bez Ciebie.

\- To nie sprawiedliwe. - Zrobił minę która zawsze działała w takich przypadkach. - Mam nadzieję, że to będzie coś dla czego warto stąd wyjść.

 

***

 

\- Mówiłem, że to głupi pomysł! - Anioł wrzeszczał, ale nie przestawał biec.

\- Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że to nielegalne?!

\- Nad ich głowami świsnęła kula.

\- Nawet ja wiem, że palenie ogniska w Yellowstone jest wbrew prawu! Zostawiłem Cię na 10 minut a teraz do nas strzelają!

\- Chciałem tylko upiec pianki...

\- I machałeś bronią przed strażnikiem!

\- Zapomniałem, że ją trzymam. - bronił się łowca.

\- Następnym razem nigdzie nie jadę dopóki nie dowiem się co masz zamiar robić. - W tym momencie do odgłosu lecących kul dołączyły grzmoty i długi zwierzęcy ryk. Z nieba lunął deszcz.

\- Pięknie... - Dean chwycił go za rękę i wciągnął do ledwie widocznej jaskini. Nie było tu zbyt wiele światła, ale można było rozróżnić poszczególne kształty.

\- Poczekamy tu, aż przestanie padać i wrócimy do auta.

\- Szkoda, że nie mogę nas stąd po prostu przenieść. - stwierdził ex-anioł.

\- Żałujesz , że oddałeś swoje moce? - Dean spojrzał mu w oczy, przepraszająco.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie. Zrobiłbym to jeszcze raz bez wahania. - Anioł pogładził go dłonią po twarzy. - Mówię tylko, że nie musielibyśmy tu siedzieć i czekać, aż zje nas jakiś stwór.

\- Obydwóch nie da rady.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że drugiego przetrzyma do deseru.

\- Przestań być takim pesymistą. Co jeszcze mogłoby... - w tym momencie na dnie jaskini zaczęła gromadzić się woda. - ... się stać.

\- Mówiłeś coś? - Cas opanował do perfekcji ironię. - Pomyślmy... Może nas zastrzelą? Albo zje nas niedźwiedź. Ewentualnie możemy się jeszcze utopić w jaskini! Hmm... aż nie wiem co wybrać!

\- Miaaaauuuu

\- Co to było? - Anioł rozejrzał się, ale przy braku jakiegokolwiek światła nie wiele było widać.

\- Zaczekaj, mam gdzieś latarkę – Dean wyjął ją z kieszeni i włączył ją oślepiając przy okazji Anioła, świecąc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Ja Cię kiedyś uduszę. - Przywrócił oczami i zabrał mu z ręki latarkę. Dean zrobił tylko niewinną minę.

\- Bez światła mogło być tak przytulnie... Możemy się tu pobawić...

\- Ależ on jest malutki!

\- Hej myślałem, że... Co takiego?! - Dean spojrzał na niego i po chwili zrozumiał o czym mówi mężczyzna.

Anioł trzymał w dłoniach malutkiego kotka.

\- To on musiał tak hałasować – pogłaskał go po małym łebku wywołując tym samym mruczenie – Jego mama nie żyje – dodał ciszej i wskazał Dean'owi głową większego kota leżącego kilka metrów dalej. - Zabierzemy Cię do domu. - zwrócił się do kota.

\- Co?! - Nie możemy go tu przecież zostawić!

\- No tak, ale może oddamy go do schroniska. No wiesz, tam lepiej się nim... - przerwał widząc minę Anioła. - ...albo po prostu zabierzemy go do domu. - skończył zupełnie pokonany.

\- Dziękuję! - Cas podbiegł do niego i pocałował go lekko.

\- Auć! - Nowy futrzasty członek ich rodziny wbijał właśnie pazury i policzek łowcy, prychając na niego.

\- Jaki on słodki! - Zachwycił się Castiel. - Musimy mu wybrać jakieś imię.

\- Może morderca... - Dean nie był zachwycony ich nowym nabytkiem, ale jeśli Cas chciał go mieć, jakoś poradzi sobie z małym kotkiem.

 

***

 

\- Cas! Chodź tutaj natychmiast!

\- Czemu się tak wydzierasz?

\- Zobacz tylko co ten sierściuch znowu zrobił! - Dean podetkną mu pod nos swoje obsikane buty.

\- Dean... - Anioł przemawiał tonem wytrawnego mediatora – tłumaczyłem Ci, że on jest jeszcze mały. Nie kontroluje takich rzeczy.

\- Ten mały złośliwy potwór robi to celowo! Przysięgam, że na coś takiego można śmiało zapolować!

\- Przesadzasz...

\- Ja przesadzam?! - Łowca teraz wrzeszczał na całego – Za każdym razem kiedy próbuję się do ciebie przytulić, ten mały terrorysta mnie drapie! Musimy się go pozbyć!

\- Wykluczone. - Dean stał osłupiały z otwartą buzią, nie wierząc w to co słyszy. Castiel wziął kota na ręce – Maurycy zostaje i musisz się z nim jakoś dogadać. Jesteś duży a to tylko mały kotek. - Dean zacisnął usta i patrzył na kochanka który opuszcza pokój z kotem na rękach.

 

Ten mały sadysta, jak lubił go nazywać Dean, mieszka z nimi już drugi tydzień i całkowicie opanował ich mieszkanie, podporządkowując sobie Castiela. Wszędzie walają się kocie zabawki, a na wszystkich, bez wyjątku czarnych ubraniach Dean'a jest jego biała sierść. Nie wspomnę już o tym, że Cas i Maurycy zajmują 3/4 łóżka, uniemożliwiając jakiekolwiek igraszki.

Anioł większość czasu poświęca teraz na opiekę nad maluchem, zawsze staje po jego stronie, a łowca powoli zaczyna mieć serdecznie dosyć takiej sytuacji.

 

***

 

Czarna Impala zaparkowała z piskiem opon na dobrze znanym jej parkingu przed domem.

\- Hej Bobby! Co tam u was? - Dean przytulił Panią Singer.

\- Mmm... co tak pachnie?

\- Nie wierzę, że jesteś tu zupełnie przypadkiem dokładnie w chwili kiedy wyciągam z piekarnika ciasto.

\- Po prostu mam szczęście. - Dean uśmiechnął się do niej i zerknął tęsknie w stronę gorącego jeszcze placka z wiśniami.

\- Jesteś sam? - zdziwił się Bobby.

\- Taa, a co? - Dean udawał zdziwionego. Rzadko bywał u nich w pojedynkę.

\- Znowu się pokłóciliście Matoły? - Bobby pokręcił tylko głową.

\- Nie! - Zaprzeczył odrobinę zbyt gwałtownie – To znaczy, nic z tych rzeczy. Mam inny problem. - po wyłożeniu im całej sprawy z Maurycym pierwsza odezwała się Jody.

\- Musisz pokazać mu kto tutaj rządzi. - nałożyła mu kolejny kawałek ciasta, które znikało w niepokojąco szybkim tempie. - Kobieta szeryf też nie ma lekko. Wystarczyło pokazać moim chłopakom, że to ja rozdaję karty na moim posterunku.

\- Ale Cas nie chce słyszeć o pozbyciu się go...  Chyba mam pewien pomysł...

 

***

 

\- Dean!

\- Hmm?

\- Idę na zakupy. Chcesz coś?

\- Mmm... - zastanowił się przez chwilę, nie odwracając wzroku od telewizora. - ciasto? - Anioł przewrócił oczami.

\- Niedługo zamiast krwi będziesz miał lukier.

\- Niemożliwe. Nie mógłbym być bardziej słodki. - Cas zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- A ty tu zostań. - Ukucnął przed kotkiem i pogłaskał go po łebku. - Dean! Nie dokuczaj Maurycemu!

\- Ohh... Będziemy się świetnie razem bawić. - Dean błysnął zębami. - Nie martw się. Przecież go nie zjem.

\- Niedługo wracam. - zamknął za sobą drzwi. Łowca wstał i skierował się w stronę stroszącego się na niego kota.

\- No to teraz się trochę zabawimy.

 

***

 

\- Już jeste... Co tu się stało? - Odłożył zakupy na blat w kuchni i podszedł do zdemolowanego salonu.

Fotele były poprzewracane, a ziemia ze zbitej doniczki rozsypała się po całej podłodze. Wszędzie były odciski kocich łapek a w ślad za nimi ślady łowcy. Po środku tego wszystkiego na kanapie leżał Dean, a na jego brzuch spał smacznie zwinięty w kulkę Maurycy.

\- Co tu się do cholery stało?!

\- Nie krzycz. Obudzisz Maurycego. - Cas podszedł do łowcy i chciał go chwycić, ale cofnął się widząc parskającego i gotowego do ataku kota.

\- Już spokojnie mały. - Dean go uspokoił. Nie wolno Ci go drapać. - Kot w jednej chwili się uspokoił i zaczął łasić do nich na zmianę.

\- Coś ty mu zrobił? - Anioł patrzył na to wszystko z szokiem na twarzy.

\- Skorzystałem z dobrej rady.

\- Rady? Czyjej rady?

\- Po prostu mały wie już kto jest w tym domu samcem alfa.

\- I kto nim jest? - Castiel spojrzał na niego z lekkim powątpiewaniem.

\- Zaraz się przekonasz kto jest prawdziwym Tygrysem. - Zarzucił sobie kochanka na ramię i skierował się w stronę sypialni.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz?! Postaw mnie! - Castiel zaczął się wyrywać.

\- Spokój! - Anioł, znieruchomiał po klapsie wymierzonym przez Łowcę.

\- Ałłł! Zostanie mi ślad! Naprawdę musisz iść na polowanie. Zaczynasz wariować.

\- Właśnie coś upolowałem. - Rzucił go na łóżko. - Całkiem niezłą sztukę.

Powoli, z gracją jaka przystoi tygrysowi zbliżał się do niego na czworaka. Zwinnym ruchem złapał jego ręce i unieruchomił je nad głową anioła, wciskając je głębiej w poduszki. Nachylił się nad nim i zamruczał mu do ucha, wywołując tym samym niepohamowany chichot anioła.

\- Widzisz jaki jestem groźny?

\- Aż się cały trzęsę.

\- Ale nie ze strachu... - wpił sie w jego usta ze zwierzęcą szybkością, lekko przygryzając jego wargę. - Zaraz zapoznasz się z moim innym talentem.

\- Umm.. Dean... - Hmm? - Nie podniósł nawet wzroku, zajęty dolnymi partiami ciała mężczyzny. - On się gapi.

\- Kto? - Dean spojrzał na kota który zabijał właśnie wzrokiem Anioła. - Zmykaj! - Odgonił Maurycego ręką. Ten podkulił ogon i uciekł do salonu.

\- Na czym skończyłem? Ahh tak. - Jego głowa zniknęła pod kołdrą.

 


End file.
